


Soup and Google Translate

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cute, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Protective Carlos, Protective Cecil, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 11: SicklyFandom: Welcome to Night ValeCecil has to tend to a sick husband.Oneshot/drabble





	Soup and Google Translate

Cecil Palmer thought the fact that his husband Carlos was bilingual was literally the most charming thing ever. Carlos was hispanic, it was sort of obvious from his name. Cecil didn't know where exactly he was from, and he of course had never meant his family because no one could come and go from Night Vale. Anyway, he spoke Spanish sometimes, especially when Cecil asked him too. 

And it was nice for other people too. There were some people in Night Vale who spoke Spanish. Some of the older people just spoke Spanish. Not a lot, but still. It made Cecil smile to see his husband take the time to talk to them, to tell them about his work and just to dote on them a little bit. 

Carlos was such a sweetheart. 

* * *

But...if Cecil was gonna be totally honest there was something he didn't like about Carlos being able to speak Spanish. 

See, sometimes when he was really really tired from a long day at work, he would come home, drop on the couch, and talk. Cecil himself wasn't fluent in anything else but English, and that one time in Scouts...but he didn't talk about that. The point was he didn't know very much Spanish. So he didn't know what Carlos was saying. But it didn't bother him--he loved to cuddle up close to his chest and fall asleep to the sound of his lilting voice and his heartbeat. 

So when he was tired, Carlos would drift between English and Spanish. 

And that included when he was sick too. Which made it even harder, because Cecil couldn't just ask him what he was saying if he was too out of it. 

Right now Cecil was just trying to do his best. He had Carlos in bed, wrapped up in fuzzy blankets, the cat laying on his chest and purring gently. There was juice and tea and ginger ale and nutritional crackers for him to try to keep down if he got hungry.

Carlos was mumbling something in Spanish, eyes glazed over, and Cecil was trying desperately to find out what he needed. 

So he googled it. 

"...dammit, Google, I don't think he's asking for a bank account..." 

Google translate™ was never any help.

The only thing that could save the day...was giving Carlos loads of forehead kisses and helping him drink juice. And Cecil honestly didn't mind that either. 

 


End file.
